Operation Salvation
by lixiaofossil
Summary: After Episode 12 of the animation, Kotonoha Katsura is captured by coast guard and police then is to be put in court. But a squad of heroic commandos, sent by her father, storms into Tokyo and rescues the precious girl to safety.
1. Armoury Part

My friend Commander Simcity had a wonderful inspiration of this military operation of justice: After Episode 12 of the animation, Kotonoha Katsura is arrested by coast guard and police since a sail-yacht has a very limited range of voyage. Then she is to be trialed by court. But a group of heroic commandos, send by her father, storms into Tokyo and rescues the precious girl to safety. Before translating main text, I have to translate the armory part at the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Armory<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> HK417

**Country of Origin:** Germany

**Category:** Assault Rifle

**Brief Description:** Presented by Heckler & Koch, HK417 is a modified model of HK416, fires NATO 7.62 slugs. Considering the elite commandos mainly operates in Southeast Asia and Africa, where the environments are harsh and demanding, so HK417 is chosen for its combination of accuracy, firepower and durability, also for it's easy to come by on international munitions market.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> M24

**Country of Origin:** United States

**Category:** Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifle

**Brief Description:** The first sniper rifle "really" designed for sniping purposes in US. Using a manual-pull rotary bolt, M24 has a good accuracy and is widely used. As the standard issue for many snipers, M24 almost represents the entire family of sniper rifles, compare with it, Soviet Dragunov SVD only can be classified as "sharpshooter rifle" and is not suitable for long-range sniping.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> M1911

**Country of Origin:** United States

**Category:** Semi-Automatic Pistol

**Brief Description:** One of the most successful pistols over the world, M1911 was once the trademark of pistol family and was issued to American GIs for more than fifty years. Lieutenant Shura uses a silver one in the operation, produced in Italy, since his father was once a mercenary fought in Europe.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> M249

**Country of Origin:** United States / Belgium

**Category:** Light Machinegun

**Brief Description:** A replacement of M60, M249 is one of the American GIs' common armaments. In the operation, commandos mainly rely on western toys, so M249 is chosen to fill the role of light machinegun. Its strong firepower and high reliability are vital to the small-sized, fast-moving task forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Panzerfaust 3

**Country of Origin:** Western Germany

**Category:** Shoulder-Launched Rocket Propelled Grenade Weapon

**Brief Description:** Equipped to army of Western Germany since 80's of twentieth century, Panzerfaust 3 is a rocket propelled grenade launcher can be used repeatedly. Although no longer effective to modern main battle tanks, it's still lethal to weaker armored targets. It's chosen by commandos due to its fire-and-forget and fire-in-room abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> FIM-92 Stinger

**Country of Origin:** United States

**Category:** Personal Portable Infrared Homing Surface-to-Air Missile

**Brief Description:** Although initially designed for personal usage, FIM-92 Stinger had developed into several variants, including vehicle-mounted models. Different from imagination of many people, it's accuracy against helicopter is not very high, even dealing with an bulky transportation chopper, the chance is only 30% if the target has infrared flares. But FIM-92 Stinger's portability, versatility and all-weather all-time combat ability maintain its place in armies.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> MGL-140

**Country of Origin:** South Africa

**Category:** Semi-Automatic Grenade Launcher

**Brief Description:** A revolver-style grenade launcher, capable of firing 6 grenades to one hundred meters away in a very short time.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> AS50

**Country of Origin:** United Kingdom

**Category:** Semi-Automatic Anti-Material Sniper Rifle

**Brief Description:** Presented by Accuracy International Inc. AS50 is one of the answers to rebel snipers in Afghanistan. With superior range, deadly accuracy and terrifying execution, it can penetrate two layers of light vehicle armor 800 meters away by a standard slug, with trajectory unaffected. It's also a semi-automatic weapon, capable of discharge all five rounds in clip in seconds. Commandos managed to get one from black market.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> PF-97

**Country of Origin:** People's Republic of China

**Category:** Shoulder-Launched Fuel Air Explosive Rocket Weapon

**Brief Description:** If you don't know what is "fuel air explosive", please consult Wikipedia. Since many commandos are Chinese, so this Chinese toy is added into their armory. It's light, portable but packs a punch, the nightmare to bunkers and targets without armor-plates.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> WZ-6

**Country of Origin:** People's Republic of China

**Category:** Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV)

**Brief Description:** United States no longer owns the exclusivity of UAV technology, since this technology is no longer state-of-the-art. Although easily outmatched by Predator UAV in most factors, WZ-6 does have something on its side, like low cost and low requirement of maintenance and runway. WZ-6 is designed for scout not combat, and it's vital to HQ to acknowledge field situations during the operation.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> CH-3

**Country of Origin:** People's Republic of China

**Category:** Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV)

**Brief Description:** Like Predator UAV, CH-3 also can perform air-to-surface attack by its on-board missiles. But in operation, it drops accurate guided bombs instead of launches missiles since missiles are not powerful enough to "overthrow" a ground vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> LAV-25

**Country of Origin:** Canada

**Category:** 8-Wheel Chassis Amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV)

**Brief Description:** Since JSDF Overseas Crops operate in Africa for a long time, a fast and strong IFV is need. LAV-25 is a good choice to meet this demand, it even can challenge an M2 IFV.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> M1A1

**Country of Origin:** United States

**Category:** Main Battle Tank (MBT)

**Brief Description:** A fossilized model since US Army is more concentrated in next generation of IFVs, but it's still one of the most successful MBTs throughout the world. In the operation, M1A1 proves its worth by superior firepower and protection capability, its main cannon has a bigger elevation angle, makes it more suitable in urban combat. For national security consideration, the one used by commandos is removed with confidential parts like depleted-uranium composite armor and depleted-uranium ammunition, however it's still an ironsteel monster in rampage.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> M2 Bradley

**Country of Origin:** United States

**Category:** Caterpillar Chassis Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV)

**Brief Description:** A fossilized model, but is still among the worlds' most successful IFVs, and is sold to allied countries with confidential parts removed. That's why commandos can utilize two with acceptable price.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> AH-1 Cobra

**Country of Origin:** United States

**Category:** Gunship

**Brief Description:** The very first gunship specialized for its designated purpose. This fossilized model is still being used in many countries. JSDF Overseas Crops utilizes many of them in African plains, but in urban combats, it has a higher risk of being shot down.


	2. Overture: Shadowy Specter

**Overture: Shadowy Specter**

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere in China, Classified.<p>

It is night, a stormy one, heavy rainfall, mixes with intense lightning and thunder, like God's rage on this world of corruption. Most of the lights in the room are switched off, a screen which is playing a record of some security cameras: A beautiful girl with disheveled clothes is dragging her bleeding body, which had suffered a rape, out of the classroom. As she reaches outside of the building, upon sees her boyfriend, the one who confessed his love to her, is dancing with another girl, who betrayed her trust. "Why…Makoto-kun…why…" Heart-broken, the girl falls on her feet with sob.

A middle-aged, strong-built man is looking at screen. Time had carved its scar into his face that was handsome twenty years ago, also the steadfastness inherited from his accentors. In the screen, the girl's weep feels even more heart-breaking, disturbing the man's heart like blizzard in Siberia. Cell phone rings. "Did you make decision? Mister Katsura" The far side of the line there is a complacent voice: "Mind you, you know very well who you are against. For your daughter's consideration, you'd better comply, hand over what we demand in Africa nice and easy." The master of this voice, Okamura, the insidious prosecutor of Kotonoha's lawsuit, hangs up the phone after saying this.

The man, also known as Kotonoha's father, stands up and puts up coat, walks out the room to corridor. Colonel Price, a military officer with great stature stands up from bench and salutes: "Sir."

No more words are needed between these two who know each other so well. Kotonoha's father: "Make it happen." "Sir." Colonel rushes away to issue the order.


	3. Movement Two: Night Fire

**Movement Two: Night Fire**

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere in Japan.<p>

Suburb in winter, no insects buzzing, no branches being blown by wind, entire world in silence, only occasionally passing cars disturb this peaceful surrounding. Silver moonlight shines upon dense vegetation tries to covert everything into its color.

Eleven elite commandos in black combat suits, forming a task force, move soundlessly across forest and bush, with two as vanguards and two as rearguards. They take the arrow formation, approaches a nearby hill like a hunting party of mongoliensis.

"Waypoint arrived, fall in!" They quickly switch into circle formation, who stands in center is the head, Colonel Price. The meaning of so-called "war machine" is "fusing all people's strength into one single person", Colonel Price himself is the brain of this "one single person".

"We execute the operation as planned. Minimize causalities of both sides. Understand?"

"Minimize causalities of both sides" is the decision made by Kotonoha's father and Colonel Price. Compare with corrupted government, those policemen have little guilt to be blamed for since they merely obey their duties. If Kotonoha's father complies with government's demand to exchange his daughter, everything will be simple. But he will not do so, he will definitely save his beloved daughter, but via a different way, a way of vanquishing evil by justice.

Commandos: "Roger." Price: "Move!" Everyone systematically enters combat mode. They release safety switches of their toys, man their designated positions.

Captain Duke, climbs on a big tree, hides himself, as well as his M24 Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifle into bushy crown. Pulls bolt, loads bullet, he switches eyes between every window, corridor, lookout post of the bridewell 1000 meters away via scope, he's thought and action are totally integrated with the toy in hands, and is ready to dispose anyone in sight by order.

Beside him, Lieutenant Plasma Snake is hiding himself along with night-vision device into leaves and branches. His duty is demonstrate targets for companions—an ideal choice for someone dislikes killing. Night-vision device is started up, positions of friends and foes are revealed—by bright dots on scope.

A WZ-6 UAV is hovering 2000 meters above, observes and records everything by its cameras and other sensors, transmits all data synchronously to dozens kilometers away, to the frontier command disguised into a cargo ship. On the ship, operator of UAV, Commander Matrix, is observing and analyzing entire region via this flying toy, and with a female's exclusive exquisiteness. As she reports useful information back to task force, a new comer, Ensign Betruger is working on files beside her.

Commander Matrix: "Okay fellas, guards of targeted bridewell normal, surrounding environments normal. You can proceed as planned." In front of her there's a large Full-High-Definition screen, showing a 3-dimension map of mission area, nine blue dots are moving to a building with fast, a dozen of red dots are guarding that building, but totally unaware of what they are going to deal with.

A specialized arrow, with anaesthetic capable of subduing an elephant, pierces the window of a watch-tower, almost instantly puts a guard into deep-sleep. Major Deuterium quickly reloads his crossbow, aims on next target. He is born with an exceptionally high level of night-vision ability, needs no specialized equipments in this kind of dark.

Another guard is taken care of, easy as Call of Duty. Major Deuterium has 8 years of actual combat experience and never gets a scratch, even to a well-trained GI, he's still the equivalent of Thanatos. However this mission needs him to suppress his specialty of "accelerating the meeting between human and God", which gives him a feeling of using a howitzer to dismantle a telephone box. Anyway, he does his part perfectly as usual.

The nine "blue dots" rendezvous outside the wall, beyond this enclosure is the structure contains the extreme valuable hostage-primary objective of rescue. Commandos even can look through bricks and concretes to see the helpless girl.


	4. Movement Three: Storm of a Chance

**Movement Three: Storm of a Chance**

* * *

><p>"You're kinda rare." Okamura takes a sip of coffee, stands up, faces Kotonoha Katsura who is tied up to a chair. A crudely made prison jumpsuit makes a sharp contrast to her alabaster and exquisite skin; like waterfall, half of her silky, haunch-length dark-purple straight hair falls behind seat back, the other half clads on her tender shoulder. Her wrists and ankles are locked up by chains, for she will commit suicide if not to do so. "I had seen so many cases, everyone spares no expense to exculpate themselves, none like you seek for self-termination."<p>

A wired metal claw is thrown to the wall of a watch-tower, tightly snapped into it. Major Yuriko climbs into watch-tower via the wire almost instantly, and knocks the guard out with a gas-operate anaesthetic pistol. Meanwhile, a muscular Lieutenant Jam stuns the guard at lower level by hitting his seldom-used head with gunstock of HK417.

"Clear!" "Deploy mines!" Major Deuterium is in charge of this three-person tactic squad, after issuing this order, he climbs on to watch-tower, levels an unlucky guard who just walks out from the gate by his crossbow. Yuriko and Jam sets up oriented mines outside walls, to keep withdraw path clear and fend off unwelcomed guests.

Price lead five commandos break into main building of bridewell: "Luke and Rico search first floor with me! Simcity, X, EЛиМинко search second floor!" "Roger." They immediately split into two groups, with triangle formation, scan every corner of this two-story building, as if it's their property.

"Death is simple. Only one bullet is needed." Okamura takes out a bullet, holds it to front of Kotonoha with two fingers. This chamber is beneath ground, no windows, only an iron door and several narrow ventilation shafts connect to outside. This cellar is so secluded, even beyond the reach of law, prosecutor Okamura himself represents all law and regulations here. "Just six months before, thousands were killed in Africa, but they begged for their lives before being executed." Upon seeing no response from the girl, he moves close and holds her chin to make her look into his eyes. Relies on this corrupted government, Okamura always overrun others' psychological defenses with ease by making eye contact, but inside Kotonoha's eyes, only hardened black. "Interesting. Very interesting." Okamura laughs by himself.

A hardened-rubber shell is launched form M203 grenade launcher attached to HK417, enables the targeted guard to fly for six meters. Almost the same time, another guard is knocked out by Price's gunstock. "What's going on?" Eight guards are rushing to here.

Rico: "We're making too much noise." Luke: "I don't mind to make it noisier." He throws a customized flashbang out of the door, a few seconds later, entire lobby is under the shower of supernova-class brightness, disabled those guards visions. Rico proceeds at first, he shuts down a guard with gunstock, then paralyzes another one with a kick more powerful than Tomoyo Sakagami. Luke, although seems not muscular, but he's wielding a guard as weapon to beat remaining guards. Rico: "The Force is indeed strong with you."

Second floor. "Freeze! (**Note: Commandos speak standard Japanese when talk to Japs in order to avoid possible troubles**)" A dragger appears from nowhere, right on a guard's neck. "Yes…yes." The guard is freaked out. "Sleep!" "Yes…what?" Guard is injected with quick-acting anesthetic agent by Major X. "You should use my way-faster method." EЛиМинко activates his specialized portable garrotter, captures a guard like a falcon catches a chicken, punches him. Like Major Deuterium, Major EЛиМинко is an experienced mercenary, has some exciting stories in Russia, Middle Asia and Eastern Europe. Years of playing with death had flattened his emotions, having little comments of what he had done, what he is doing and what he is going to do. EЛиМинко only cares the sharply increasing numbers of bank deposits, which he can enjoy by himself in secret hideouts. "Clear sector." Commander Simcity shakes his gas-operated tranquilizer pistol to clean freezing nitrogen. X: "Do you see her? Do you see 'Mave (**Note: Kotonoha Katsura's codename**)'?" Simcity: "Negative. Nobody's here, just like someone's womb."


	5. Movement Four: Saltpetre Act

**Movement Four: Saltpetre Act**

* * *

><p>"Basement detected!" "Search it fast!" Commandos with night-vision visors move down stairs, enter a corridor with an iron door on far side.<p>

"No more calling to your 'Makoto-kun'? I remember in past three months you call his name all the time." Okamura combs this extreme valuable convict's silky hair by fingers, a tempting fragrance diffuses as he acts. Kotonoha's throat generates a tiny voice and slightly frowns, seems she's still aware of external stimulus. "Still remember him? Why you refuse to forget that guy? He's merely a high-school boy, totally unmatched to someone like you." Okamura shifts for two steps, to Kotonoha's right astern. Although in this awful situation, she's still surpassingly beautiful, mild light shines upon her white-jade and well-shaped body, the fragrant, alabaster and satin skin looks even snowier, the pair of colossal-sized entities on her chest are lofty even without any supports, plump, strawberry-like nipples forming a pair of subtle bulges on prison jumpsuit. "Let me help you to get over him." His hand moves to the girl's deep-set cleavage formed by her breasts' immenseness, firmness and elasticity, via the wide-open neckband.

At the same time a policeman rushes into the chamber. "Idiot! I told you not come in without permission tonight!" Okamura is outraged since get interrupted only two centimeters to Kotonoha's chest. "Sorry! But we're in a bit situation!" "What is it?!" "Facility 12 has multiple intruders, we lost contact with it!" Okamura is not surprised: "Initiate security procedures, prepare me a vehicle and some guards, I'll check it myself." "Yes sir!" By leaving, Okamura drops a sentence: "Seems someone want to save you, but I assure you are luckier than them."

"Mave is not here?!" "Any hidden chambers, doors, switches?" Everyone is hurry to find any clues, but what they get are just cold, solid walls. Simcity: "Maybe we're at a wrong place." Price: "Our intelligence says Mave is locked here…" "Fellas, I spotted…" Matrix's transmission like water pours on wall, comes fast, disappears faster. "Matrix? Matrix! What happened?!" "Cargo ship communication down." Price declares a setback. Plasma Snake's voice comes through com-link: "Detected multiple heat signatures approaching from northwest and southeast, forty at approximate…not police…they're JSDF with camouflage uniforms!" "Those butchers made several slaughters in Africa." Says Price. EЛиМинко is indifferent: "I'm not for kamikaze mission, I'll surrender if captured." Price: "They accept no prisoners. Switch to bigger toys." Commandos discard anesthetic weapons, replace with killing weapons.

"Fire when they trigger mines." Price's party rendezvous with Deuterium's' party, they set up a make-shift defense with walls and towers. Seven HK417, four of them attached with M203 grenade launchers, two M249 machineguns, all locked and loaded, ready to orchestra a metallic concerto. "Hostile Group One, 1100 to 1000 meters and approaching, wind…right one second. Hostile Group Two, 1050 to 950 meters and approaching, wind…right one forth." Almost one thousand meters away, Duke and Plasma Snake are preparing to do some hunting things with deadly accuracy. War is the primary job of all species, you can pull out all the tricks to deny this, but God had carved this rule into cores of all species' chromosomes. For survival, for rights of reproduction, for more…each kind of living things is fighting. Prevail or perish, hunt or be hunted…even humankind is doing so, they just evolved war into more civilized forms, and finds new, faster way to win all the time. Time is ticking, moon is rising higher. Silver moonlight shines over everything. Moonlight is sanctity, without any dirt, moonlight is femininity, never get too intense like sunshine, moonlight is also somehow cold, capable of cooling down any fretful souls, maybe the closest thing to Kotonoha is moonlight.

Via the scope, enemies transform from a large patch of blur to several smaller patches of blur, then to clear silhouettes, at last, each of their faces can be recognized. Simcity has a seven-year combat career, but mostly hit-and-run operations, he never experience a "last stand" situation. Not only him, even Price shows some worry-worry about many people. This task force is carrying the destiny of thousands in Africa, and a specified girl named Kotonoha Katsura, codenamed "Mave". During mission briefing, everyone was shown with a multi-angle photo of her, the girl in photo is in Sakakino Gakuen's uniform, with delicate, luscious looks and elegant carriage…feels like an angel with wings retracted. A girl like her mustn't be locked in places like here, that's the common view of all commandos, and they're going to rescue her out from there without a scratch.

The first JSDF solider triggers a mine. As the signal of open fire, several soldiers on the front receive "headshots", their heads are blown to nothing more but clouds of dense red vapour. Some with heavy-duty flak jackets are blown into mine field, trigger a series of chain reaction. JSDF side loses about one forth of units during the first wave, but after all they're well-trained armymen, instantly skip the phase of "being shocked" which is definitely equal to suicide on battlefield and return fire. JSDF side still holds advantage of number, but their don't want to cross this unexpected minefield on foot-although none of them is lack of spirit of devotion, but get KIA by landmine is too cheap. So they fire at commandos from far away, buying time for reinforcements to flank mines to surround those intruders. Now it's show time for snipers.

"Enemy leader, Sector C, distance…" Plasma Snake is using night-vision device to work on distance measurement, windage yaw calculation and parameter correction, these jobs only occupy one eye, another eye is reading a notebook made with specialized noctilucent material, days ago he had recorded all landscapes and references of mission area on it. Compare with night-vision devices which may generate considerable instrumental errors, he rather than trust this primitive way, "old is good" is what he says. "…612 to 625 meters, wind, right one second, correction, two min." "Stand by." Duke calibrates his M24 almost instantly when receives these useful data, like a machine executing operator's order. "Fire." So in the scope we have a headless JSDF leader. "Good kill. Next, grenadier, Sector A, distance 645 to 657 meters, wind, right one second, correction, three min." "Fire." A NATO 7.62 slug cuts off a JSDF solder's right arm from elbow joint, the grenade in his right hand explodes, blows several soldiers nearby. "Good kill. Next, machineguner, Sector A, distance 594 to 602 meters, wind, right one forth, correction, one min." "Fire." "Good kill. Next…" JSDF is losing their men rapidly, Plasma Snake and Duke, these two invisible agents of death are advancing JSDF's time to decommission with high efficiency.

"Now!" By Price's order, a series of flashbangs are set off, followed by smoke grenaders, then commandos assault to northwest unanimously, using high-explosive grenades to plough the road. JSDF positions, covered by thick smoke, is cleared by shock waves generated by blasts, like removing a gigantic curtain from the ground.

Commander Simcity, like his comrades, is finishing off remaining hostiles with burst-fire. Those intense gunshots and explosions don't disturb his concentration, on the contrary, he feels quiet and peaceful. Enemy spotted, fire, good kill, enemy spotted, fire, good kill…no need of thinking, just follow your instinct of fighting. Suddenly he's hit by a cluster of bullets and is knocked on ground, it's a JSDF solider hides in bush. Price launches a HE grenade, blast that JSDF soldier into millions of bloody fragments. Simcity: "I'm OK." Stands up to join the fight, his "Interceptor" flak jacket is strong enough to fend off multiple rifle slugs. Price inserts a new magazine into HK417, cuts another JSDF soldier's carotid wide open by a shot, then vanishes into dense vegetation with others.

JSDF's reinforcements arrive, but those butchers who make money by suppressing people and serving imperialists, also slaughtering defenseless African natives now figure out that there is more than one minefield and get stuck. "Hostile reinforcements, retreat." "Roger." Plasma Snake and Duke pack up and move to meeting-point.

"They escaped and we sustain heavy casualties." A JSDF low-rank officer is reporting to Okamura, who just arrives. Okamura: "Not a big deal." He is confident that Kotonoha will have no advantages on court, there are only two solutions: One is Kotonoha's father hands over one of the richest ore districts in Africa. That place is populated by about one hundred thousand natives, Kotonoha's father has the proprietorship and right of mining, but he never exploit any resource in order to keep local population and environments undamaged. Japanese government has the ambition of the enormous wealth beneath ground, if Kotonoha's father hand it over, JSDF Overseas Crops will secretly kill anyone who refuses to move away like they did many times before to ensure mining operations. The other solution is to initiate an invasion again to rescue the extreme valuable hostage, with a slim chance of success.


	6. Movement Five: Once Again

**Movement Five: Once Again**

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere in China, Classified.<p>

Air-conditions and ventilation systems are running smoothly, maintain temperature and humidity in this camber at a comfortable level, but Colonel Price feels chilling from interior, like his blood is being frozen, even organs are being disturbed by something.

Door opens as Mister Katsura, or Kotonoha's father comes in, he seems at a tough point, a successful, composed businessman's confidence is replaced by a father's anxiety. After retired from SAS and be aside with Mister Katsura, together they had braved so many challenges, from fighting off legion of rebel who attacks settlements in Central Africa, to rescuing personnel from drilling platforms in South China Sea hit by tsunami, Colonel Price never see his friend being like this. This man, in Price's memory, even cannot be blow down by the hellish blizzard in north Siberia, a real hard-core and made by hyper-alloy. But he also shares same weakpoints of all people of his kind—that is, his beloved family.

"That's OK…" No more need of asking, even an outsider can acknowledge Price's expression is revealing the result of previous operation—"failure", not to speak of his friend Mister Katsura. "We should not take a chance by that…" Both of them try to act calmly, then they are out of contents to talk with, just look at each other in silent, wait for something or someone to break it.

Cell phone rings. They know it's him, Okamura, the insidious prosecutor and speaker of evil. "Well done Mister Katsura, your men made a mess of things last night, not much of a rescue. Now you should understand." "Understand what?" "Your daughter. Should she more important than money? Moreover…" Hearing a bunch of butchers' representative saying this, for the first time Kotonoha's father loses his temper: "You really think I don't know what you had done these years?! Slaughtering natives refused to move away from mining fields, you really think I'll hand over the ore district to allow you producing bloody minerals?!" "Chill out, Mister Katsura." Okamura's tone changes promptly to a merchant: "Since you know so much, we don't need to hide anymore. You have proprietorship and mining right of that ore-rich region, but you never use it, which makes some heavy-weights extremely jealous. Why don't you sell it to someone who really needs it and willing to exploit it? To say the least, you even needn't a sale, just change the policy a little, everyone will be happy and earning…" "I'll never make bloody money, neither can you!" "Still not chilled out? You know you're against not only the cabinet, but entire government under its control, can you really stand a chance?" "You will not win. Even I fail, none of you will put a finger on what you want." "Good! We call this 'breakdown of negotiation'. Bear in mind, no matter the bridewell yesterday or the court forty days later, you'll gain nothing." Phone call is hanged up.

Kotonoha's father resumes to his stateliness after a sigh seems occupied all of his VC, turns to Price: "Please tell me details." Price looks directly into his friend's eyes with apology and determination of never fail again: "Ensign Betruger is the mole of Japanese government, registration number 220114248, it was him leaked our plan, that's why your daughter was not at the location provided by intelligence. He also cut off communication between cargo ship and task force, but is disposed by Matrix before making an attempt to expose position of cargo ship."

**【Flashback: Commander Matrix pulls out her S&W M629C and blows Ensign Betruger's head off.】**

Price continues: "It was an intense fight, but we sustain no casualties and after internal cullings, we can ensure no more moles endanger our operation. However, according to informant, 'Mave' had been transferred to unknown location, it's not recommended to raid again." "…" Kotonoha's father is thinking fast, seconds later, he says: "Kotonoha will appear in court as defendant forty days later, that's absolutely." Price: "So we're out of choices." Kotonoha's father is surprisingly relaxed now: "Has the luggage arrived?" "That's affirmative. Arrived at designated location of Tokyo Bay." "First, collect evidences of their crimes in Africa. Second, accumulate all information unfavorable to the government. Third, you can assemble the team at will, get all the hands you think are necessary." Determination and excitement of "Final Solution" emerge on their faces: "Finally, time of showdown?" "Green Light." "We won't let you, and your daughter down."


	7. Movement Six: Blast from Past

**Movement Six: Blast from Past**

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere in Cambodia<p>

Intense gunshots, followed by a proximate explosion, crushes all windows, everything inside including bookshelves, walls, ceiling, carpets cannot escape from being damaged. A man risks himself to sneak a peek outside: "No way out, rebels has swarmed here." No way out, death is the only possible escape, all of these are because this family has some savings, because their ancestors are immigrants from China. "Grandpa…" A terrified boy is holding an old man's hand, but gets no response, for his grandfather had been killed by blind-flying shrapnel. Main door of this apartment is being punched by rebels with gunstocks, although it had been held by heavy furniture, but it's only a matter of time for those ruthless butchers to break in. Outside the door, someone is shouting: "It's stuck! Bring dynamites!" This is the last chance, the man rushes to the corner of the room, opens a hidden cabinet, disposes everything inside, including gold-bars and jewels. "Hide inside! No matter what happens never come out and make any sound!" The boy, scared and confused, is foisted into cabinet.

Commander Simcity is waked up with a start: "Many years, I still can't forget…" He recalls the second part of that day: Explosion, cluttered footsteps, gunshots…don't know how many hours had past, Simcity, the boy who was hid inside the cabinet by his father, came out, only found all his relatives were murdered and everything could be robbed had been taken. Human's souls are equipped with reactive armor, only can be hardened when receive blows, after a long, shivering night, the young boy left this devastated place to seek for chances. Encountered a group of mercenaries, and was asked by the leader for what he wants, he only answered "Revenge". From that day on, he fought on this war-torn land as a mercenary. In following years he served under different clients and commanding officers, until two years ago, he meets Price, who came to Cambodia to develop forestry resource with a wealth merchantprince, Mister Katsura, he joined them and ventured through many places to now.

Simcity's sight fixes on desk, on a Japanese book "Complete Book of Six Codes". Contradict to many people's imaginations, lots of weapon-wielding persons are quite well-educated. Simcity himself is among those "lots of", during his seven-year career of being a mercenary/commando, he learned various languages and jurisprudence by self-study, also planned after enough money are earned, he'll move to Western Europe or North America to spend rest days as a lawyer, for his father, grandfather, greater-grandfather were lawyers. Simcity opens the book, inside there are two photos as bookmarks, one is very old, an old man with a young couple, holding a baby boy, another is very new, a long-hair girl in high school uniform…


	8. Movement Seven: Day of Days

**Movement Seven: Day of Days**

* * *

><p>Location: District Count of Tokyo<p>

Walls of entrance are made by marble, floor is covered by carpet of red velour. This place is wide and hollow, actually the purposes of its construction are minimizing any visitors' confidence and maximizing their feelings of pressure. Right forward is the courtroom, a few minutes later, there will become another battlefield, a staging area of a war without smoke and bloodshed. A shadowy figure appears in front of Mister Katsura and his men, it's Okamura, one of the enemies of incoming war. "What's wrong with this picture?" Okamura intends to scare adversaries off before session, but the last thing he expects is Kotonoha's father brings such a young lad as his daughter's counsel. This slightly bashful boy looks just like a fresh graduate who dresses as a lawyer for some cosplay things. "Would you mind a handshake? I'm procurator of this lawsuit, Okamura." So many preparations, legal, semi-legal, illegal, just for dealing with this…one? Okamura almost can't help to laugh. "Nice to meet you. I'm…the counsel…Simcity" By shaking hand, a brief link is established between them, Simcity acutely feels murderous signals from the other side: "I can recognize you're not a competent lawyer by first look, and I'll make you and your client suffer!" As someone tends to use muzzle instead of mouth, Simcity won't be terrorized by this bluff: "You don't need this trick to demonstrate power if you are really powerful." After they depart, Mister Katsura puts hand on Simcity's shoulder: "Clam down, my friend. Just do what you need to do, the real movement is coming up." "I know, sir." Take a deep breath, Simcity walks to courtroom, the arena surrounded by bright lights and dark secrets.

Three heavy-duty container trucks start engines, drive out from a cargo shipyard of Tokyo Bay, merge into streams of automobiles. Tokyo, this metropolis contains more than twenty million population, it is a fine example of humankind's unlimited desire of occupation and predatoriness, first from nature, then from their own kind, when feeling efficiency is still unsatisfying, they begin to kill others, just like what happened throughout history. But still some people keep themselves conscious in this time which humanity is being corrupted, everything is for filling the blackhole of perverted desires. Karl Marx said: "Weapons for excoriation cannot replace excoriating by weapons. Material power only can be eradicated by material power." A part of them choose "excoriating by weapons" and determined to use "material power".

"So this is the real courtroom…" Wide and dark dimension, dazzling and frosty lights, coherent seats…Simcity had seen these so many times during the specialized simulations for him, even can accurately rehearse the arrangements with eyes closed. But upon seeing a real one, the solemnly atmosphere still gives him chills, just like one who first see a vast grassland will be struck by phobia of vastness. Although he had attended many funerals of mercenaries before, where the atmosphere is similarly heavy, but the courtroom is much beyond his expectation. "Twenty minutes to session." Simcity glances at his watch, during the past days, he studied enormous amount of data with companions, Colonel Price had detailed every move, every possible situation and countermeasure. "So Commander Simcity will fill the role of counsel." When Price entrusted this mission to him by reason of "law-studied and skilled in debate", he accepted without hesitation, not only for the reason is reasonable, but also for something can't be explained and named. "My position is the closest to the dock, and also on the route they take defendant back to the detention sector. So I must act like a counsel and drag the time until everyone is ready." A critical position, makes this youngster feels heavy burden on his shoulders, but also energizes him, coverts stress into excitement, because soon after, everything will change.

Two WZ-6 and a CH-3 UAVs are flying in azure sky. A white, western style building appears in their lens. "日本國東京都地方法院 (**in Japanese: District Count of Tokyo, Japan**)" this hollowed symbol of governmental authority is captured by lens, transformed into digital signals, and is transmitted to an abandoned small-sized wet dock complex several kilometers away. This "abandoned" complex had already been modified into a frontier command. Inside the main structure there are a number of electrical devices, glowing colorfully like federation vessel USS Enterprise's bridge. In the middle of "bridge", a water-filled pool containing a prototype, fuel cell powered submarine is reflecting lights of various colors. Equipped with an experiential stealth technology, this submarine is designed for assassinating aircraft carriers by infiltrate through defense grids of enemy fleets, but also good at transfer personnel and cargo unnoticed. "Arrive at the court." Captain Ocelot, who's operating one WZ-6 via a terminal, reports to Colonel Prince.

A black Chevrolet MPV is driving through prosperous streets of Tokyo. Don't mistake this vehicle to those civilian models, its glass is bulletproof crystal plate of Level Five Standard, hull is china-alloy armor-plated, even tires are strong enough to withstand direct attacks of large-caliber projectiles. Passengers of the vehicle are seven youngsters disguised into tourists. Lieutenant Shura just finished checking his pistol and inserts a clip inside it. His special silver hair matches his silver M1911 very well, both of them are inherited from his father who was once a mercenary fought in Europe. Different from other expert commandos like Deuterium and EЛиМинко, Shura always shows a clam and easy expression as if he is merely a member among those normal people, that's why he is chosen to lead this seven-man squad despite his lieutenant rank. "Approaching mission area." Says Major Yuriko, who sits beside driver Lieutenant Hawk. "Hawk stay with the car, others follow me." Six people arm their weapons, pulverize relating files by file-pulverizers . To avoid another intelligence leakage, everyone only receives clear directives hours ago except a few who can be classified as "absolutely safe". From vehicle windows, the figure of Tokyo Tower is getting bigger.

"So this is what we call 'love'?" Having spent too much time on killing and demolishing, Simcity considers himself insulated from emotions of a teenager in "civilized" society. But when first saw that girl from mission briefing, he sensed "a great disturbance in the Force". When studied the details of her lawsuit, the composite feelings of touch, sympathy, anger and more were generated inside his heart, they eventually evolved into an intense determine to protect her, and he's glad to use his knowledge and skills to contribute in this operation. If not because that catastrophe in childhood, he'll probably become an innocent, reserved, academic person like her, but the tremendous change in his life altered his course, turned him into a totally different one, that's why he has such special feelings about her, and decides to help her. "Only a few minutes to go." Okamura has manned his seat, he is confident about those back him up. Simcity is also confident, his confidence is not from his still-feeble knowledge of law, but from his powerful companions. Rational violence is always better than hypocritical order.

"Approaching target, split up." One truck separates from convey, drives directly to Tokyo Police Command HQ, the others circles the court by a carefully chosen route to avoid being noticed by police. Those three colossal-sized containers are housing two M2 Bradley IFVs and one M1A1 MBT respectively, just like terminators in stand by mode, they are waiting to be activated, to execute their purposes authorized by the architect. "Court Squad, positioned."

"Welcome to Tokyo Tower, have a nice day…" A mechanical voice is being broadcasted to every visitor who enters this structure made by steel beams. Six slightly strange-looking visitors are also welcomed, there are mountaineers from their sunglasses, scarves and thick coats. However it's stranger that they show little interest of watching Tokyo via observation elevator, instead, their walk to stairs set inside the fire passage. Of course it's logical from a mountaineer's view, but their intension is not have a in-door climbing, but to seize control of the Central Command of Broadcasting and Television which is situated ten floors above, where cannot be reached by elevator. "Sorry, we get lost." Shura paralyzes two useless securities by tranquilizer slugs: "Tower Squad, positioned."

"This is her?" The first time, Simcity watches Kotonoha Katsura by his eyes, not from a screen or photo. The girl is carried to defendant seat by two bailiffs. Now he's so close to her, even can recognize tear stains on her delicate, beautiful face, and red mark left by manacle on her dainty wrists. Different from photos, her eyes are hardened black, unable to find any traces of living light. The session begins in usual routine, Simcity is waiting for the time, time of three squads man their positions.


	9. Movement Eight: A Living Daylight

**Movement Eight: A Living Daylight**

* * *

><p>"She's an inferior woman, uses her body to seduce and deceive males…"Natsumi Koizumi is lying calmly, even severely in witness box: "She always takes the same train to attend school as Makoto Ito of Class 3 does, and she took a fancy to him. Even knowing he has a girlfriend Sekai Saionji and they share a deep relationship, but she still utilized her body to seduce him. At the beginning she still had some scruples, but became bolder and bolder day by day, at last she murdered Sekai Saionji in order to win Makoto Ito's heart. What a terrible person…"Natsumi Koizumi acts passionately, painfully as she lies. "You are lying!" Simcity is angry to hear this shameless mendacity, so angry almost flings the desk over with papers on it. "Silence! You'll have your time to speak!" Judge uses the hammer, in courtroom, this wooden object is Jehovah, everyone must bend to its authority. "After enough times of being repeated, even lies become truths." Says Paul Joseph Goebbels, the propaganda mininster of Third Reich. At now, at here, similar lies have been repeated again and again by Kumi Mori, Minami Obuchi, Nanami Kanroji, Setsuna Kiyoura, those lies will be literally believed if no retaliation is made. Simcity peeks at Kotonoha, she's motionless as a statue even under such shameless slanders. That's not surprised, compare with being raped, these humiliations are too "friendly". Simcity: "Your Excellency, I request the presence of defendant witnesses…" Lies only can be vanquished by truth, at least it can be a stalemate. "Sorry, defendant witnesses can not attend due to their private reasons." Simcity: "Then I request use their depositions…" "All defendant witnesses had canceled their depositions last night." "How could…"Simcity cannot believe his ears, but when he scans on Okamura's face, who is behind these is clear.<p>

"Now the prosecution witness, Taisuke Sawagana to state his deposition." Simcity finds Kotonoha has some reactions to this name, she's shivering extremely splitting. "She came to me that night…he didn't dance with her, so she came to me and we…"Kotonoha is shivering more and more drastic, her delicate hands clamp in to cuffs as she's in grievous pain. "Objection!" Simcity slaps on desk and stands up, point forefinger directly to this imposthume rapist: "You raped her! What you did had been recorded by security camera…" "After third-party verification, video record was edited, so it will not be trusted." Okamura's insidious tone. "What…?!" Like being hit on head by a hammer, Simcity slowly sits back to seat. Now he realizes an objective fact: Why nobody dares to upset Osama Bin Laden? Because he has guns and explosives! Currently Simcity hopes he has such things in hands. "Our men still not all positioned?" He asks Price via a hidden micro communication device, but reply is "Patience". Glances at Kotonoha, tears are falling from her eyes, each of them seems weight for a ton.

"Police Command Squad is positioned!" Captain Duke can't help to shout with excitement. Price: "Good! All units are set. We commence as planned, Tower Squad and Police Command Squad attacks first, Tower Squad initiate rescue fifteen minutes later. I want this operation goes smooth and swift, let's finish it in thirty minutes!" "Roger!" Three squads respond almost simultaneity. A successful military operation relies on not only armaments and skills, also coordination and solidarity. Knowing this is a task force even more elite than any forces in the world, Colonel Price shows a confident smile.

Tokyo Police Command HQ is situated beside a busy artery, this triangle building resembles to a dreadnaught's bow. It's loosely guarded, for nobody dares to challenge its stateliness. However not everybody is deceived by its "Emperor's New Clothes". Without any warning, a heavy-duty container truck stops, the car behind it almost collide into its tail. "Can you drive or not?!" Shouts by the upset driver, he is immediately answered by the intense vibration of the container. A deep-low noise is coming out from that metal cuboid, like a monster is breaking free from cage. Expecting what's happening, the driver ceases cursing and runs away. This is a correct decision, since as he begins running, the steel-plate of container door is blasted off from interior, a colossal armored vehicle rushes out, its thirty-ton weight crushes the abandoned Japanese automobile almost instantly. Lieutenant Boomerang, driver of the truck, exits cockpit unhurriedly, raises a PF-97 Shoulder-Launched Fuel Air Explosive Rocket Weapon, fires a rocket to Police Command HQ after a rough aim. Above the structure, the rocket automatically dismember, smog of air explosive is sprayed out to mix with oxygen in atmosphere…then, the earthshaking explosion occurs, violent enough to be compared with a 120mm high-explosive(HE) shell. Shockwave blows dense-arranged satellite dishes on the roof to a dozen of different directions, some of them collide with the enormous bulletproof glass curtainwall of the building, turn it into "frosted glass".

After a few seconds of total silence, everyone near Police Command HQ is thrown into grave terror. Even those inside the structure are well terrorized, from high-rank superintendents to normal clerks, each of them runs to corridors far from glass curtainwall or drops to the ground or takes the countermeasure to earthquake—hides under strong-built desk, entire building is in chaos. This "warning shot" is for avoiding unnecessary casualties when wrecking the Police Command HQ farther. Another fuel air explosive rocket, launched by Colonel Destro's PF-97, explodes at a proper position, the weakened and cracked glass curtainwall is blown into billions of sharp darts, penetrate into walls, floors, desks…with high velocity, makes them look like products of Swarovski. "People of nowadays don't know how to construct." Says Colonel Destro, as a war orphan in Cambodia like Simcity, he has some obsession to explosives and explosions, he also sticks to a view "a real structure must overcome trails of demolition". "This is Tokyo Police Command HQ! This is Tokyo Police Command HQ! We are under terrorist attack! Send backups immediately! Repeat…" Maybe being wakened up by second explosion, Police Command HQ begins to send distress signals to every branch police station and unit, even traffic police and Coast Guard are hailed. Seems they're going to scramble all the enforcers in Tokyo to their position. Enforcers in different uniforms respond quickly, they pick up weapons and hop in motorcycles, police wagons, riot armored vehicles, even some commandeered civilian vehicles. But they obviously forget one thing: That is, now it's still rush hour. This problem won't be solved by their subjective wills, even they raise volume of alarm whistle to a deafening level.

Location: Tokyo Tower

Door of Central Command of Broadcasting and Television is blasted open by specialized tiny charges as commandos storm in. "All of you! Stand up! Move aside! Quickly!" Lieutenant Jam is imitating Han Solo's tone in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Taken by surprise, the staff complies. "What's going on?" Two securities appear at the door to the nearby security room with revolvers, but Lieutenant Shura has already prepared to deal with them. He grabs the first security and shuts him down with an elbow punch on back, then dodges a shot from second one, punches him with right fist, shuts him down as well. At another door, Luke kicks right into a security's belly, turns him into a projectile to blow down two more securities behind. Another security attempts to shoot commandos via stairs to upper level, Yuriko throws out cordage, captures him, then pulls to the floor three meters below.

"Get in quickly!" All staff and securities are handcuffed by plastic manacles and are locked into security room. Some of them are brave enough for a cursing: "What do you terrorists want to do?!" "Terrorists? If you think Tokyo Subway Sarin Attack, Nine One One, London Subway Bombings and Moscow Theater Hostage Incident are masterpieces of terrorism activity, then you've seen nothing yet." Replies by Yuriko as she locks the door. Meanwhile Major Adama is working on his laptop, planting mainframe with specialized hacker programs. His fingers is acting exceedingly fast on keyboard, even only afterimages can be seen by others. Born in a prominent family, he began to seek for challenges in childhood-by studying the way to become an elite commando, but his crowning speciality is hacking into computer systems. "Finished!" He presses "Enter" key, then his effort promptly takes effect. "Warning! Stratigraphic anomaly detected, please prepare for high-magnitude seism and tsunami. Warning! Stratigraphic anomaly detected…" Top-level hazard warning is sounded to entire Tokyo with maximum volume, just like many years earlier, B-29 squadrons of mighty USAF arrived at this city to unload their cargos called "napalm". On the streets all the vehicles stop, everyone move to emergency shelters with order and slight panic, results scrambled enforcers completely jammed on roads. All the trains stop operating too and empty out railways-the green passage for commandos to withdraw. At Tokyo Bay, all the people had been evacuated, which means commandos in the wet dock complex are only ones stationed in this sector. Adama opens cabinet contains system core of mainframe, plants a piece of tiny backdoor hardware, then seals the cabinet by welding. Once Kotonoha Katsura is secured by Court Squad, this hardware will force all television channels and radio frequencies to broadcast incriminating evidences of the government repeatedly.

"I hope you've purchased enough insurance." Captain Baron drives Bradley IFV onto the road. "Nine-o-clock, elevation angle zero, fire." Order is issued by vehicle commander Captain Duke, who is lack sense of humor. Nine 25mm blanks are fired to the other side of the road, scare off a platoon of policemen approaching from same direction. The ramp of IFV opens, five commandos move out to joint the fight. "Look! Something worth for a challenge!" Lieutenant Boomerang points at four riot armored vehicles appear at a corner far away. Those vehicles with S.A.T. symbols only can fire small-caliber slugs even pressurized streams of water, and their armors are design for rogue civilians that hadn't show up for decades. Lieutenant Zaku raises his MGL-140 grenade launcher, fires six rounds to enemy vehicles. A series of explosions occurred, from near to far, blasts generated by 40mm HE grenades knock at light-armored riot vehicles' hulls, forming a number of hollows, like being punched by Hercules. Stunned, the first vehicle loses control, results in a multiple collision-with the other three. "This is a discount for you!" Zaku is a man gets every pocket, pack and slot of battle harness filled with grenades, which prove his unnatural ability and obsession of demolishing and destroying. Now this place is excellent for him to demonstrate these properties. Three concussive grenades are launched to S.A.T. members who just crawl out from wrecked transportation, explode like massive fireworks used in celebration ceremonies. S.A.T. members are well trained, too well, their drop weapons and run like hell.

After a swift check, vehicle commander Plasma Snake presses primary switch, engine of M1A1 MBT is started, a powerful stream of electricity runs through vehicle, wakens up this metallic monster from hibernation. From central console of cockpit to both sides, countless light-emitting diodes come back to life in sequence, colorful lights are shining upon the crew. The bright main light is on, M1A1 reaches full speed as Plasma Snake issues the order, breaks out from container of the truck. Outside, in the front of court, hundreds of policemen and S.A.T. personnel are using automobiles, barricades, walls, parterres, even mailboxes as shelters, firing at the Bradley IFV witch already engaged in battle-now they have to deal with the M1A1 too. Hostile fires are too dense and frenzied, like pouring rain, and the effect is just like raining-useless. Revolvers, semi-automatic pistols, shotguns, sub-machineguns, assault rifles, vehicle-mounted emmagees…those policemen do pack some heavy gears-yet heavy enough for military-level targets, just like scratching two gigantic dragons with slingshots, yeah, totally useless. "Let's declare our opinion." Weapon operator of the tank, Lieutenant Fukai begins to operate primary weapon of the vehicle. Barrel of M1A1's 120mm cannon is turning with turret, calibrates to aim at a group of hostiles fifty meters away. A total-round blank is fired, although a "blank" but the power is still violent enough to generate a burst of hot, high-velocity gas, capable to blow the nearest Honda police wagon sky-high. An entire set of barricade is blown away and hit on the plaque of the court with rotation, causing significant damage, even the cement parterres are also affected, shift for half a meter, petals are dispersed like colorful snow, those policemen who take parterres as shelters now are in an embarrassing situation, some of them "gone with the wind", others are gravely shocked: "Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack by American garrison!" It's obvious they're too shocked, even mistaken this task force for US Army. Driver and co-driver of the truck, Colonel Deathshead and Lieutenant Rei come along, fire both's PF-97s to designated points above main structure of the court simultaneity. Explosions nail the plaque deeply into ground, and those cops nearby, get hit continuously by a series of blasts, have already been paralyzed.

Deathshead: "Let's storm inside." Rei: "What a sec, I gotta discard some unnecessary weight." He fires a couple of M-72 LAW rocket launchers to court's spike, blasts an enemy sniper out to satellite orbit. M1A1's caterpillars begin to roll, making a loudly noise of grinding metal, moves close to those policemen who even have never encountered a protester. Plasma Snake: "Be careful, don't hurt any neutrals." "No worries." Commander Skywalker, who drives the tank, seizes a chance to joke: "Those who stand still are terrified hostiles, those who run like hell are well-trained hostiles. I believe Japanese enforcers are quite qualified." Despite the prank contents, Skywalker is correct: Although constantly get their asses kicked, policemen quickly recovered from shocking statues, having rightfully expected what a raging tank can and will do, they take the most logical option of the next move-RUN LIKE HELL! Their escape is swift, unified, leaves no trait, even can be presented on opening ceremony of Olympic Game. "Speed up and collide inside the building!" Plasma Snake's order is not necessary, commandos know what they should and will do. "Let's teach those hammer-wielding fatties a lesson!" Fukai and Skywalker are overjoyed, Plasma Snake is not talking much, but he feels satisfied himself, because justice will be prevailed by them, and they're summoned for this purpose.


	10. Movement Nine: Breakout

**Movement Nine: Breakout**

* * *

><p>Location: Frontier Command<p>

"General offensive commencing, confirmed." Silence is broken by Commander Specter, who is monitoring the court via UAV. What can be seen on the screen of terminal controller is outside the District Count of Tokyo, everything can be broken is broken, everyone can escape had already escaped, only a M2 and a M1A1 are pouring out their firepower unilaterally. "Activate jamming system." As Price commands, roofs of five tall buildings situated respectively in Ginza, Shibuya, Shinjuku, Odaiba and Hibiya District begins to vibrate, those are vibrations of high-power jamming devices which just put online. The top floors of each building had been rented by Kotonoha's father in names of different briefcase companies half a month earlier and were installed with those equipments. Now they are emitting extremely powerful interference waves to entire capital sector.

"What's going on? You're attacked by Americans?" "We're…retreat…" "What? Say it again!" "We…we…can't…we can't…" "We're under powerful jamming!" In the Tokyo Downtown Police Command, which takes the commanding role from paralyzed Tokyo Police Command HQ, every communication frequency, every headphone are "filled with sand", unable to send or receive a clear word. "Switch to wire link." "Optical cables are sabotaged! We're completely cut off!" "How can this happen…" Two kilometers away, Captain Won drops radio detonator, his sunglasses reflect smoke generated by a series of small-scale explosion and Tokyo Police Command HQ which had already been messed up. "We located jamming sources! Inside multiple structures of different districts!" "Cut off their power supply!" Five districts are cut off from central power grid, all neon lights and air-conditions that never stop no matter the season and weather, now cease functioning, but like laughing at those stupid enforcers, jamming devices are still running at full efficiency, for they have backup power generators and cooling systems. "Check out what's inside!" Some securities attempt to break inside top floors, but can't proceed due to the passageways to destinations are well barricaded. Traffics are down, communications are down, policemen are in a miserable condition, although exhausted by fighting a way through "hardened" roads, they're still crawling to Tokyo Police Command HQ to answer the initial distress signals. No reinforcements are sent to District Count of Tokyo, which needs help the most.

Location: District Count of Tokyo

With a loudly sound of an external explosion, courtroom trembles as if hit by earthquake, some ash of lime drifts down from ceiling. "Is that an earthquake?" The courtroom just received hazard warning, still unprepared for it. "No! This is an explosion!" Okamura is smart enough to recognize what is happening: "Quick! Take the defendant away!" "Yes sir!" Wakened by order, bailiffs grab Kotonoha's arms to drag her out from here. This is Simcity's only chance, if he let it go, everything will be late! "Freeze!" Without permission from frontier command, Somcity puts out a pistol made by specialized plastic, which enables it remain stealth to metal detectors. "Idiot!" Several JSDF soldiers in civilian disguise stand up from public gallery, fires MP7 sub-machineguns to Simcity, don't care about possible neutral casualties at all. As an experienced commando, Simcity can sense approaching bullets, he crouches on floor in time to dodge them. Immediately, courtroom is overrun by terrorized screams, people in public gallery and witness stand take every possible shelter as if there are next targets. Major Longbow, who happens to sit beside a JSDF soldier doesn't stand up, instead he paralyze him with an elbow punch on stomach, then takes the MP7, shoots the other two soldiers: "Silence! This is courtyard not shooting range!" Commander Rico jumps over five chairs, crash lands on a soldier, and breaks target's cervical vertebra with "hand blade" before he can react. Suddenly ten JSDF soldiers appears from rear sector of the court, eight of them fire at commandos, the other two replace bailiffs to continue dragging her away. Situation is not on commandos' favor, Simcity's plastic pistol must reload after each three shots, Rico is hit, not a fatal wound, but he can't fight as usual. "We're suppressed! They're taking 'Mave' away!"

The gate of courtroom is collided wide open like toy bricks, landed heavily in front of tribunal, cut half of it away. Bearing pillars beside the gate are bended for over fifty centimeters, exposing muscle-fibers-like rebars. Barrel of M1A1's cannon extends through wrecked gate, points at four JSDF soldiers, the 7.62 mm machinegun beside the cannon fires, turns them into hives. "We're coming!" Rei and Deathshead thunder in via the hole opened by tank. More JSDF reinforcements come from rear sector of the court, knowing Kotonoha Katsura is the objective, they use her as a shield, return fire at commandos. "Hold your fire!" Plasma Snake turns to com-link: "Hostiles, lift corridor, hind section, third window, two meters backward, fire!" In less than five seconds, the M2, driven by Captain Yoshino, clashes into designated corridor, this collision is too violent, several JSDF soldiers are crushed onto wall and are squeezed into fragments of blood and fresh, others are shot right on heads by Captain Obi via gunport before they can understand what just happened. "Maximum firepower!" As Commander Klepacki, also the commander of M2 gives the order, weapon operator Captain Spock points the 25mm automatic cannon on turret to remaining JSDF personnel, pushes button. High-explosive shells cut the nearest soldiers into halves, then release countless shrapnel to form a metallic hurricane, pours on those suckers. It can be assured that after the operation, each human fragment here can be recycled to metallurgical plant for refining. Ground shaking cannonfire stops, entire place goes back to silence, but two engine-snarling monstrous machines announce who now is the real dominator here.

Location: Tokyo Police Command HQ

Outside the chaotic HQ there is another fresh outlook. EЛиМинко deploys a M249 on parterre, spraying dense bullets to police wagons' tires, his effort constantly takes effect: Tire-shot hostile vehicles lost much of controllability, messed into piles of junks, making sharp noises of scratching metal. Deuterium holds breath, aims on a squad of S.A.F. with heavy-duty flak jackets and riot shields via scope of AS50, unloads all five rounds in clip in a blink. AS50 is designed to eliminate targets stronger than human but weaker than tank, those heavy-duty flak jackets and riot shields are merely layers of paper to its terrifying execution. "This is the ninth wave, won't they ever learn?" Won fires a PF-97, generates a sea of flame and overthrows two S.A.T. armored vehicles. "Enemy chopper! Watch out!" A machinegun-mounted police helicopter appears from the back of structure, its rotating rotor disturbs a gale. Helicopter descends, flies directly to commandos, drives them to another side of IFV by a strafe. Slugs of machineguns produce blazing sparks on hull of Bradley, after flies above commandos and their M2 and forwards long enough, helicopter circles back to strafe again. Before it reaches attack position, Destro raises a FIM-92 Stinger launcher, actives missile's homing node to scan for infrared signature from helicopter. Launcher's interface gives a feedback, showing "Targeting…Locked" with a beep. A dragon of fire flashes out from the tube-shaped weapon on Destro's shoulder, propels a slender missile, accelerates, corrects its course of the kamikaze collision to the helicopter. "They have SAMs…" Helicopter is hit, blasts in pieces in mid-air. "I bet those cowards even never see a real robber." Zaku continues to fire grenade launcher to charging police, forcing them to retreat. It seems a "principle" is established: Policemen charge forward to commandos, get their asses kicked instantly and run like hell in thirty seconds, then another group of police charges, get their asses kicked instantly as well…commandos are fighting like playing a video game, their scores are climbing up without breath. "Confirm court is claimed. Move out!" "It's getting hotter and hotter, let's go before the water boils." Deuterium packs AS50 and boards M2. "Final call, the auction is over." Zaku fires a fuel air explosive rocket into Police Command HQ, a major explosion blows a blizzard of files stored inside, floating above the block as commandos retreat by IFV safe and sound.


	11. Movement Ten: Heat Wave Hullabaloo

**Movement Ten: Heat Wave Hullabaloo**

* * *

><p>Location: District Count of Tokyo<p>

"Don't shoot…" Judge, engrossment clerk and other staff raise hands in grave terror, capitulates to imminent menace. But Taisuke Sawagana in witness stand seems not afraid at all even kinda happy for not being shot: "They won't hurt us…" Before the sentence is completed, a hardened-rubber shell hit right in his face, blows him out of witness stand and falls on floor head-first. "You bastard rapist!" Major Longbow takes a grenade launcher from Lieutenant Rei, loads three more hardened-rubber shells, moves to Taisuke in a macabre manner. "No…NO! Listen to me! I didn't do that on purpose, I just couldn't control myself…don't kill me…DON'T KILL ME!" Taisuke's face is twisted by grave terror and pain, begs for mercy with language disordered. "You are too pathetic for a kill." Less than a distance of six meters, two hardened-rubber shells are fired on his crotch, makes he writhes with scream. "Shut up!" The final hardened-rubber shell hit on crotch directly, now we can assure his penis and testis are completely crushed. "You…what do you want to do?!" Okamura is freaked out, backing off, no trace of pervious confidence can be found. He's well aware that entire government behind him is still far less persuasive next to these armed and dangerous commandos. Deathshead concentrates strength, swings his HK417's gunstock into Okamura's face, two bloody teethes is knocked out of his mouth to top-left, and himself, slumps to chair on the opposite direction. Deathshead strikes again, on Okamura's belly. Okamura vomits a large quantity of gastricjuice, still begging almost inaudibility: "Don't kill me…I'm just a hired hand…" Rei is moving his muzzle between Natsumi Koizumi, Kumi Mori, Minami Obuchi, Nanami Kanroji, Setsuna Kiyoura: "Anyone still has testimonies to declare?" All of them are huddled up and shivering as if having pernicious malaria, also begging for their pathetic survival in a manner of pilgarlic, even Setsuna Kiyoura had discarded her iceberg manner into Pacific Ocean, what a sucker!

"Milady, let's get out here!" Simcity comes to Kotonoha's side to help her to stand up. "She's so light!" For a commando who fights a bloody way on battlefield, this girl he's holding is so delicate and lissome, almost feels weightless. Kotonoha has no response, just looks at the commando absent-minded. "Milady?" Simcity pulls the girl to IFV, but she doesn't move a step as if she's fixed on floor. "I'm not going." Like triggered by something in a sudden, Kotonoha resists Simcity's help. "Let's move! Time's ticking!" Rei carries Rico into the vehicle. "Pardon my rudeness, milady." Simcity enters the transportation with the girl holding by arms. Immediately M1A1 and M2 activate their caterpillars, thunder out the court like a gale, leaves those more than thirty corpses of JSDF and a bunch of dorks who suffering mental and physical paratrimma.

The black Chevrolet MPV is driving through outskirts of Tokyo, this eight-ton vehicle is accelerated to 210 KPH by high-output engine, cleaves dense atmosphere like a torpedo in water. Lieutenant Hawk had pushed throttle to bottom, crazy-running wheels are loudly grinding over concrete pavements, as if the vehicle is propelled by thunders. "They're catching up!" Major Adama looks back, a squadron of police wagons are getting closer, on the top of the first of them, a loudspeaker is shouting to urge commandos to stop. "Bad luck! Run into police while moving out!" Luke reloads his sub-machinegun, extends out from window and shoots at chasing police, but 9mm handgun slugs are ineffective against bulletproof windshields at such long distance. For reciprocity, policemen retaliate with NATO 5.56 rifle slugs—take no effect on Chevrolet's bulletproof properties as well. "Watch out!" Suddenly Hawk simultaneously pushes clutch and pulls handbrake, the vehicle generates a cloud of smoke caused by friction between wheels and pavement, just avoid a truck comes head-on. "This is Japan! Drive on left!" Jam begins to think let Hawk drive the car is not a good idea: "I have a bad feeling about we'll get KIA by traffic accident." "Don't disturb my mind! Or your bad feeling comes true!" Hawk pushes throttle to bottom again, as a commando also a Chinese, he has a common shortcoming like majority of Chinese—disrespect to traffic laws, so he has troubles to drive in a bizarre country like Japan, where traffic laws are strictly obeyed and, drive on left. Shura and X are silent, seems the chaos has nothing to do with them, of course they chose to remain quiet since nothing they can help currently. After a sharp turn, two police wagons appear in front to intercept them. "Out of my way!" Hawk revolves wheel hard, clashes on the side of one wagon, the wagon then collides into another one. "Stupid cops." Hawk re-calibrates the car, accelerates, but soon he declares a bad news: "Guys, we've got an armored target." One thousand meters ahead, a S.A.T. riot armored vehicle points its heavy machinegun right to them. X turns on PDA: "Leave it to me." A CH-3 UAV dives from sky, PDA established a link to UAV's lens, X watches the S.A.T. vehicle on the screen, clicks a proper point beside it. An accurate guided bomb is dropped, impacts at down right of target, explosion of this 100-pound aerial ordinance overthrows the ten-ton vehicle off the road. Seconds later, another bomb is dropped by remote, a gigantic billboard loses half of supports, nails into ground behind Chevrolet. The first chasing police wagon decelerates, not fast enough, clashes into billboard, followed by others. "I told you cops are stupid." Commandos continue their move to Tokyo Bay.


	12. Movement Eleven: Ouch Time

**Movement Eleven: Ouch Time**

* * *

><p>A black convoy is approaching Tokyo Harbor from south, consisted by three LAV-25 IFVs and six Hummers, looks like a battleship from far. "JSDF elite units, coming in fast." In seconds, WZ-6 UAV transmits data of incoming hostiles to every commando. "Confirm three LAV-25 IFVs." "Ouch time." JSDF convoy splits into three squads at a crossroad, each consists by one LAV-25 on front and followed by two Hummers, search entire place from different directions like three gigantic hands. One squad is moving directly to frontier command, a missile is launched from Hummers with a bright flash, directly to the UAV. On the terminal screen, shape of the missile is expanding rapidly, occupies entire frame, then everything goes grey, indicates the flying toy is destroyed. It's obvious the hostiles intend to control all withdraw points before commandos can regroup, namely separate and annihilate them one by one. "Skynet to Sector B, Ocelot and Kalashnikov to third ambush area!" "Affirmative!" Ocelot puts down headphone, kicks up the HK417 besides him, catches in mid-air by hand: "I'm gonna kick those Japs' butts very hard." He's eager to join the coming firefight since piloting an UAV is too boring and unrealistic, ambush and shooting are the actual realms to him.<p>

"Welcome to dungeon, the most unexciting area in whole Japan." Commander Kalashnikov greets Captain Ocelot at designated position-a warehouse, and tosses him a high-power binocular: "Here they come." Outside a hidden window, in front of commandos there is a straight road, stretches to 2000 meters ahead. LAV-25 appears from the corner at the end of the road with Hummers' following. Two commandos, facing one IFV and two Hummers, plus five crewmen and fourteen infantries. But don't worry, they are trained to deal situations like this. "Wait until the IFV reaches warehouse E-16." Kalashnikov handsOcelot a MBT-LAW (**Note: Main Battle Tank and Light Anti-Tank Weapon**), then grabs a control device with many labeled switches, each of them is linked to some demolition charges range from 20 kilos to 500 kilos by remote. 600 meters…300 meters…200 meters…hostile convoy is approaching the bright orange mark "E-16" on the ground, 100 meters…50 meters…10 meters…when LAV-25's wheels grind over it, Kalashnikov triggers the rightful switch. The 500 kilos charge hidden in a microbus near the IFV is detonated, tremendous explosion winds up all the dust on roads and structures within a radius of hundreds meters, billows of high-pressurized air expand to every direction. Dense, black smoke with bright flame inside rises above, rolls in mid-air, takes the shape of a mushroom cloud in the sky. LAV-25 IFV is undoubtedly wrecked, it is blew into a structure on the opposite direction of ground zero and is crushed like a dehydrated fruit. The two Hummers are not much better, one is totally overthrown, the other is turned over with its roof clashes into a light post. Kalashnikov fires his M249, brass-made empty cases are being poured out from ejection port, a shower of bullets is fired to those JSDF soldiers who survived from previous demolition, grants them the second chance to catch up the express to underworld.

Location: Tokyo Downtown

"Hello? Is there police station?" An old woman is sitting in an old bucket of bolts which almost has the same age of hers, shouting impatiently to a brick-shaped cell phone which also as old as her: "What are you doing there? You said there will be an earthquake, but it has been more than ten minutes still nothing happens! How can you give us a fake alarm?! And don't you know the congestion on the road? Not to say send nobody to dredge traffic, even let Self-Defense Force to jam us! How dare you…" Barrel of M1A1's cannon lifts to maximum elevation angle, fires a blank in the sky, the people-stuffed becomes people-emptied almost instantly. Everyone escapes sideways which are considered risky of falling objects during earthquake-after all, tank's threat is more direct and visible. Several motorcycle-mounted policemen seized this chance, move to the reported position of "rogue behaving JSDF vehicle", and are welcomed by M2 Bradley's 25mm blanks, policemen abandon motorcycles and run like hell, seems this is the only skill they're good at: "Mayday! Mayday! There are rogue Americans…" "Say again! Interferences are too strong…" "I said there are Americans…" "What?! It must be Americans who are jamming us! We are invaded again…" One by one, those abandoned automobiles and motorcycles are ground under M1A1's caterpillars, almost get crushed into photographs in a twinkling of an eye by its sixty-ton weight. The tank ploughs a channel of compressed metal plates for the following IFV, to the withdrawal route-railways.

Location: Third Ambush Area

Kalashnikov triggers another switch, results in two JSDF soldiers get their asses kicked by another explosion. "Let's go!" He pats Ocelot who is still firing M249. They run to stairs to the third floor with necessary gadgets. Commandos had already set up many backup combat emplacements with good defenses and wide shooting angles in these warehouses, enable them to shift at any time with lower risk of getting hurt by hostile fire. A cluster of cannon shells blast the previous position into hive. Other two squads of JSDF are regrouping to here, they just like wolf pack, you can take down a few of them when get spotted, but others can take you down immediately. "Get down!" Suddenly an armor-piercing HE shell explodes on third floor, then the second, third…seems enemies had detected their trace, automatic cannon of another squad's LAV-25 is sweeping the third floor of commandos hideout, suppresses them on stairs. Major Skynet puts out a portable artillery measurement instrument from cockpit of a crane in Sector B: "Mortar support to third ambush area. Correction, six degrees to south, two degrees to west, fire!" After a swift calibration, Lieutenant Cylon activates an automatic mortar, with in 1.5 seconds, four rounds of 82mm HE shells are fired. Before the dust and smoke dissipate, he reloads this weapon then fires again. Beside him is Commander Matrix, who is doing same things. The CH-3 UAV under her remote is destroyed by JSDF's missile just minutes ago, so she now is very upset and determines to exploit this chance of "carrying out private revenge in name of public interest". Compare with the shout and stocky Lieutenant Cylon, this German mix-blood girl looks like a giantess, and has the appropriate strength for her physique. As they're working hard on mortars, hailstone of 82mm HE shells pours on enemies in speed of incredible ninety rounds per minute.


	13. Movement Twelve: Wild Eruption

**Movement Twelve: Wild Eruption**

* * *

><p>M1A1 MBT and M2 Bradley IFV is driving on rails, two black columns of smoke are fading away behind them, but they're getting close to another smoke column in front. "I'm not going…" Inside the IFV, Kotonoha crouches in a corner, her eyes filled with hardened black, emitting a sign of obstinateness and steadfastness, sharply contrast to her delicate effeminacy. Beside the girl, Simcity doesn't know what to do and what can do. Before the operation, when studying related data, he expected after rescuing Kotonoha from court, she would be extremely terrified like those chief actress in action movies, then he could hug the girl in arms no matter how she would weep and thump, he just comforts her by gently fondling her hair and patting her shoulders, and by saying something like "It's all right" or "Nobody will harm you anymore". But now, it's obvious none of those will work on Kotonoha. Being bullied and repelled by others for such a long time, this solitude acted like principal in a bank, as time flows, it generated many interests, interests combined with principal to spawn more even faster. Moreover, Kotonoha's reserved characteristics multiplied this predicament all the way as a high rate of interest, so high even the Wall Street before the Subprime Crisis was outmatched. After a considerable time, all of these factors forged into an incredible strong and even somehow twisted restraint, sealed Kotonoha's soul from outside like multiple airlocks, resulted her lives in her own dimension, never walks out this insulation even for one step, only acknowledges outside by reading and imagination. So she incarcerates her feelings to herself, no matter happiness and sadness or facing family and outsiders. "…Makoto-kun…is still there." Makoto Ito is Kotonoha's first love, also the one who leads her from her solitude, if consider Kotonoha is the subjective world for herself, then Makoto Ito is the objective world, they combine together to form a complete world for her. But Makoto's death terminated her objective world, Sekai Saionji's betrayal and being raped destroyed her subjective world. Although it had been three months, however when Makoto's name passes through her mind, the feeling of "all is lost" still erupts like a volcano, just as what happens now.<p>

Location: Third Ambush Area

Mortar shells fall like hailstone, shock waves carry shrapnel spread like typhoon. Several hapless JSDF soldiers are hit right on head, and bounce like pinballs by stormy explosions. Some with a little luck but not enough, hit on legs, desperately seek for shelters in lame and get caught into following firepower from commandos. But most of hostile troopers had already separated and took nearby objects as covers. Being shaken by "meteorite shower", LAV-25's barycenter remains stable by its own weight, sensing situation is not on their favor, the crew put into reverse gear. "I'm on it." Ocelot puts down machinegun, unpacks MBT-LAW, aimed at the target 500 meters away, this kind of distance is out of question, no need to have an elevation angle, and firepower is even excessive for requirement, can easily crush LAV-25's armor like firing a bullet to an egg. Like a hunter about to take the prey, he sets the fire mode to "flat", takes a deep breath, concentrates, waits for the proper time to launch this warhead which can drill through a 50-centimeter-thick armor plate. Suddenly with a wave of dense gunfire, a cluster of 12.7 mm slugs storms inside the structure, Ocelot is hit, his arm is severed. Kalashnikov peeks through the holes on the wall, it is an AH-1 Cobra, it just finished a wave of strafe and flies over the warehouse they use as shelter. No time to execute any detailed medical treatment, "Come on!" Kalashnikov drops all the equipments wrecked by gunship fire, tightly wraps Ocelot's severed arm by tourniquet, carries the wounded companion on back. Almost immediately he feels his clothes are being soaked by blood, even thick flak jacket cannot stop this progress.

Location: Court Squad's M2 Bradley IFV

"I'm going after Makoto-kun!" Without any sign, like oscillation generated by the split second of volcano eruption, suddenly Kotonoha's expression goes berserk, she pulls out Simcity's combat knife from his belt and stabs to her chest with all strength. Kotonoha is that kind of obstinate, compare with being rescued, she rather die with Makoto, for her, a rescue is merely a kind of fleeing or almsgiving. "Wait!" Simcity acts fast to stop her folly, not fast enough, at this critical blink, he grabs knife's edge, tightly. Other commandos come to help, but are stopped by Simcity's glance, now he understand what he should do, and is confident to give what it takes. As the situation continues to be a deadlock, more and more blood is bleeding from Simcity's hands wounded by the knife, its delustered blade used to be black, now is covered by crimson. Upon seeing this, deep in Kotonoha's eyes flashed a light of shock, but immediately resumes utter darkness. "Makoto-kun is gone…so I will go after him." Kotonoha avoids look into Simcity's eyes, but Simcity can feel her sorrow and pain via her shivering hands holding the knife, and this tremble is rapidly getting stronger, as if the girl is experience some kind of unimaginably nightmare. "So please let me go with him." Determined, Kotonoha looks straight to Simcity as tears pouring out from her beautiful but totally darkened eyes. "You want go with him? Now look this!" Suddenly Simcity takes knife from the girl by strength and stabs it into his own chest, after he pulls it out, blood sprays out like geyser.

"No!" Like a hurricane, darkness in Kotonoha's eyes is dispersed by what just happened. "Why…someone please help me!" She spare no strength to apply pressure to Simcity's wound, but he's still bleeding badly, her naturally white and fine hands are already reddened. Major Longbow who's charged as temporary surgeon slaps Kotonoha by his hand with blood of wounded Commander Rico: "You really care nothing about anyone and anything else in this world?! You really think death can solve everything?!" The commander jumps to Simcity as he speaks, tears loose his suit, exposing the nightmarish injury: "Look at him! Then look that Commander Rico! What are these all about?! Because of rescuing you!" Kotonoha looks to Rico, he now is lying on seats with clothes soaked by blood, but he's still conscious and relieves the girl's emotion by a difficult smile: "I'm fine…a commando…always gets a scratch or something…and we are willing to fight for your father…" For so many years of working together, defeating evil and promoting justice, commandos had already established brother-like relations with Kotonoha's father, and willing to sacrifice their lives for him and his family. Simcity, now received basic first-aid, has bandaged his wound, gently strokes Kotonoha's silky hair: "Your relatives…your parents and little sister are all waiting for your return. They worry about you so much, especially your little sister, she never smile after your disappear. Why? Because you are the most important and precious treasure to them." Chocked by painful feeling of antiseptic medicine, Simcity continues: "Not only your family, there are still many people care about you and up to fight for you, are these still not enough to live on?" "I…I understand, sorry…I'm sorry…" Holding Simcity and Rico's hands, Kotonoha bursts into tears once again, but this time her eyes are no longer filled by darkness of desperation, but the light of renascence.


	14. Movement Thirteen: Temple of Boom

**Movement Thirteen: Temple of Boom**

* * *

><p>Location: Third Ambush Area<p>

AH-1 Cobra is pouring large-caliber bullets onto where the commandos get their mortars deployed, 150 rounds of 12.7 mm slugs turn the smooth and solid ground into moon's surface. Although follows an appropriate plan of evacuation at the first sight of enemy gunship plus equipped with heavy-duty flank jacket, but war has no referee. A slug penetrates kevlar fiber of flank jacket, crushes plate of ceramic armour, digs into Lieutenant Cylon's abdomen from right. "I'm hit! Liver damage! Intestine leaking!" Cylon is exceptional composed in this situation while a civilian can be scared to death, but it won't help him to stay awake. "Cylon is hit by enemy chopper, we're retreating to frontier command." Among smoke and dust stirred up by gunship, Commander Matrix holds her wounded comrade with all strength, runs to the intended destination. However AH-1 won't grant them a chance, it flies over commandos, takes a turn like a drifting racing car, aims targets again in order to turn them into hives. But inside helicopter's cockpit suddenly an alarm emerges, indicating an incoming infrared homing missile. Gunship promptly takes countermeasures, it breaks attack run, executes a series of evasive actions, activates infrared and ultraviolet jamming devices as well as releasing firework-like flares. The stinger missile, launched from a crane in Sector B, cannot cope with those tricks, after a narrowly course correction, it misses target then self-destruct.

Location: Seaside Road to Tokyo Harbor

A Javelin-Class Anti-Tank Guided Missile is launched, goes up directly into sky, when reaches apogee of ballistic trajectory, its infrared homing node finishes mapping the battlefield, highlights the target-a rushing M2 Bradley IFV on the seaside street which had been emptied by tsunami warning. Missile enters terminal guidance, charges to IFV from high altitude meteorite-like, as if an arrow determines to penetrate its prey's head. Just 0.5 second before impact, active defense system mounted on IFV responds, ejects an interception projectile. With an explosion, IFV collides into roadside laundry after laminated a dozen of parking automobiles and rammed light posts and benches away. "No personnel casualties, vehicle weaponry functional, but driven system needs major repair-we can't do it here." "Get off and engage hostiles!" Lieutenant Zaku picks up MGL-140 grenade launcher, exits from ramp first. Lieutenant Boomerang sets M249 machinegun in the stair hall which is considered relatively more protective while Captain Duke, climbs out from hatch, issues a brief order: "500 meters to harbor, we'll go on foot after clear this area." Heavy machinegun roars from a building sits on diagonally opposite, 12.7 mm armor-piercing incendiary slugs cut their ways through thin periphery walls of Japanese civilian structures, bouncing off everywhere. There are also sounds of declarations of various light arms as well as rolling engines and rotors and are getting louder, all of there phenomena mean a large quantity of JSDF is coming to commandos' position in fast-and those Japs are obviously in a very very bad mood.

Location: Sector B

AH-1 Cobra is outraged after barely dodged the FIM-92 Stinger, it unleashes twin chains of death from its twin rocket hive-pods, directly to the source of previous attack-the crane-where Major Skynet stages. Main girder of crane sustains mortal damage, completely fractured, cockpit is also shocked to disjoint and falls, luckily Skynet had already diverted to another place-but still on the crane. This fifty-meter-tall colossal loses one leg, shakes, then collapse to the direction of its lame, the good leg is brutally pulled by swingeing force, steel beams are being bent, screams in the voice of metal fatigue. Now like the protagonists of action movies, Skynet runs along the crossbeam, pays no attention to that he almost fall off for several times, the closer to the other girder, the shorter the distance he'll fall with the structure, the better outcome he'll get. From the commando's angle of vision, containers on ground are getting bigger speedily, from colorful matchboxes to colorful bricks, when the grooves on those containers' surfaces can be seen, Skynet flings himself forward, tightly buckles ladder by his gun, drops down inside the build-in corridor of crane. The other side of crane contacts ground hard, mighty vibration throws him up, thanks to hands holding the gun which clings to ladder, he is not threw away, but his grenades and pack with maps are not that lucky for they fell on the ground tens of meters below.

Location: Seaside Road to Tokyo Harbor

Police Command Squad is vehemently exchanging firepower with charging JSDF for they cannot risk letting enemies follow them to harbor-namely adding more pressure to frontier command. The small-sized building their fortified is taking enemy fire from almost every direction, forcing commandos retreat from second floor to third floor then to fourth floor, from windows to walls then to stair hall. But commandos are specialized combatants after all, even get pinned down by way quantitative superior enemies, they are still laying massacre to hostiles. Major Deuterium once again manipulates mighty AS50, however this time he mainly picks adversaries' vehicles and helicopters, ignites their ammunitions, engines and fuel tanks, also nails down pilots. One shot, an AH-1 Cobra's ordnance explodes, takes half gunship's structure with it. Another shot, a CH-47 Chinook's front engine begins smoking and ceases functioning, hurry-scurry pilot controls this airborne coffin to make a sharp turn in order to avoid further attack, then crashes into a complex hundreds meters to commandos' stand, decimating all JSDF soldiers in its compartment. Following shot, transfixes the driver in a Hummer, the vehicle clashes into a wall on side. Next shot, directly slices through a LAV-25's fuel tank, causing an internal conflagration, IFV crew hurries to flee from this burning inferno via hatch and ramp, but are promptly brought down by Duke's M24, one shot one kill or single shot multiple kills, never trashes a slug. Lieutenant Blazkowicz hides in an appropriate place, remote-control M2's armaments from his portable terminal, he had destroyed two hostile IFVs a couple kilometers away by launching BGM-71 TOW Anti-Tank Missiles, currently is sweeping JSDF infantries using M2's 25mm automatic cannon. Although JSDF units constantly get their sorry-asses pulverized by commandos, but they do have one thing on their side-that is, dominant number, this aspect rules on almost every battlefield, and unlike chicken-hearted policemen and S.A.T. forces, JSDF is disrespectful to individual lives and packs toys much more of kick, they are advancing, very slow, but they do advance to commandos' stand from several directions. "Auto-Cannon depleted, no missiles." Says Blazkowicz, upon seeing M2 Bradley stops firing, JSDF is overjoyed and initiated an all-out aggression, pouring out dozens-time-intensified firepower to stranded commandos. Duke, like Deuterium, is concentrated on snipping job, suddenly a slug, fired by enemy, bounces from wall and hits his leg. "Artery damage, need medical treatment." Duke's language shows no emotion for he had prepared for this both physically and psychologically years ago. "I'll get it, no worries." As Zaku starts first aid procedures, Duke renders his decision: "We are stranded here, gotta break out to the harbor." Zaku: "They had laid out a barrage of blockade, we'll be hives if get out from here." Major EЛиМинко: "Japs will overrun here anyway, I rather take a chance. I had said that I'm not for kamikaze mission." Duke: "Decision is made. You are going to break out blockade and race to harbor, frontier command needs reinforcement after all. Leave me the IFV remote, I'll cover you from here." "We stand and move together, you are not going to be left behind." "I'll slow you down to endanger your chances, leave me here, that's an order." "Yes sir!" "Major Deuterium takes command, you must reach frontier command." "Understood." "Now go, they don't have much patience." "May the Force be with you sir." Zaku fires last four rounds of HE grenades to clear a path, meanwhile under Duke's control, IFV launches all smoke shells and fires its only available weapon-machine gun, to cover his comrades' diversion, when this last vehicle-mounted weapon runs dry, he switches to personal weapon-a M249. Thanks to his skill, the weapon in his hands which is designed for sweep-fire now is performing with a sniper rifle's precision-also retains a machinegun's rapidity. One by one, JSDF soldiers are blew down with high rate-and are immediately replaced by replacements-and are quickly blew down again, meanwhile inside "fog of war" , Deuterium leads commandos on a swift move, and suppress proximal enemy fire by grenades-gunfire is too risky to expose their position.

"We had entered harbor, no casualties, now advancing to frontier command." As Deuterium's voice comes through com-link, feeling his purpose has achieved, Duke takes a deep, relived breath, still firing at enemies to buy more time for other commandos, firepower pouring to him is getting denser and denser, luckily no bullets or other objects with killing capabilities hits him-so far. The muzzle of M249 is red-hot, and the last ammo-belt is getting shorter, when the last cartridge flies from ejection port and hits floor with a jingle, Duke can make out that JSDF main battalion is almost on him-they had reached the opposite of the road in front of the building he garrisons, through evanishing smoke. "So guess this is it? My Kobayashi Maru?" Captain calmly watches a JSDF soldier on roof of a building across the road reloads weapon and points to him, commando put his finger on the detonation switch that will erase the immobile M2, as well as this fortified building and himself. Everything in Duke's sight is consumed by a storm of ash and dust generated by a proximal explosion, when his vision restores, the structure with JSDF trooper is reduced to heaps of rubble, other hostiles are being purged by a M1A1 MBT and another M2 IFV come out from nowhere.


	15. Movement Fourteen: Fires of Liberation

**Movement Fourteen: Fires of Liberation**

* * *

><p>Location: Frontier Command<p>

As this place is under hailstone of large-caliber bullets from an AH-1, countless slugs strike on central sector, where the submarine is-good news is it had been hidden under sufficient depth by Captain Sylphid and Captain Kirk, who are piloting on-board. "We gotta get that chopper." Prince, Matrix, Cylon and Commander Specter who's treating his wound are taking shelter form an array of spark-emitting consoles and instruments. A Hellfire missile collapses half of structure, sundries fall like meteorite shower. "They're too passionate to ask for a treat." Price tosses a HK417 to Specter, grabs another one, rushes to front gate, and judiciously takes cover behind it just before a wave of enemy projectiles collides on ironsteel doorplate. Matrix puts out her weapon from a heap of debris, guns down a rashly charging JSDF soldier by an accurate burst-fire, then retracts back as opponents' machineguns are attracted by her actions: "Can I say we are pinned down?" Roar of automobile engine, noise of impingement, enemy machineguns stop after declaration of various light-arms. A black Chevrolet MPV stops right outside gate, its bulletscar-bestrewn surface is a solid evidence of how it crew braved hostiles on their way here. "Right on time." Silver-haired Lieutenant Shura blows down the last JSDF member around. "Enemy chopper!" Everyone spreads away as the AH-1 scraps Chevrolet by its chin-mounted, improved six-barrier gatling-cannon. "Suck this you Jap!" Adama shoulders up a Stinger launcher, but Price says: "It's no use, we need two of them fire synchronously." He activates com-link to issue order. "Affirmative." Skynet, still active at Sector B, responds and executes. He climbs up another main supporting pillar of the wrecked crane with Stinger launcher-for a commando who is actually for underwater missions, this is obviously not easy. Cobra gunship turns around to fire at frontier command again, also to eradicate both organic and inorganic matters in and near it, but two missiles rocket into sky, the first one is dodged by helicopter's emergency zooming, the second one right slices through its tail. A tailless AH-1 falls with uncontrollable circling, clashes on ground on side, rotors are twisted, cutting its internal organs which are scattered around-good kill.

Location: Third Ambush Area

Sunshine of near-noon showers through broken warehouse roof, but does little change to this internal darkness. Kalashnikov jumps out from a slightly rusted steel shelf, gives a JSDF soldier a headshot with a burst-fire then goes to another hide for previous shelter has become target, he keeps low, uses darkness as cover. Enemies are advancing, commando had abandoned a dozen shelves, several shelves behind is where the wounded Ocelot is placed. "Three objects." He throws a grenade to a direction judged by enemy footsteps, follows the explosion, a LAV-25 appears out of the gate, points its barrel inside, this one is equipped with heat vision devices, namely renders any attempts of hiding in darkness is a futility. But before this IFV can use such gadgets, a BGM-71 TOW Anti-Tank Missile impales into its engine compartment, sets off entire vehicle, behind the destroyed LAV-25 are a M1A1 MBT and a M2 IFV purging JSDF dregs. This part of battlefield, just partly relived from frenzied warfare, is once again stuffed by gunshots and blasts. Court Squad, rendezvous with Police Command Squad, also picks up comrades from third ambush area and Sector B, advance to frontier command together. They take the formation of setting vehicles in middle, commandos escort on both sides, slaughter everything and everyone stupid enough to get in their way. Obi blows a JSDF solider who just shoulders anti-tank missile launcher out from a building, then immediately hides behind IFV to avoid get hit by a wave of slugs from another window of the same building. Muzzle of M1A1's cannon fires, lifts all dust nearby, a 120mm HE shell breaches into center of that building, busts it from inside to outside, fragments of concrete and reinforcing steel rain down. Meanwhile M2 fires dozens 25mm armor-piercing incendiary shells, cutting down hostiles hide in other structures. Commandos who are in charge of side-escort, pick up targets missed by vehicles: HK417 and M249 to infantries, Panzerfaust 3 to ground vehicles, FIM-92 Stinger to helicopters, MGL-140 to both infantries and ground vehicles, AS50, above all, eliminates any kind of hostile. JSDF meet their nemesis, one by one their units and emplacements are being rooted out by commandos' superior firepower leaving nothing but scorched corpses, wrecks and ruins. Tank takes another shot, right into a fuel storage forward, results a gigantic mushroom cloud of flame, devours every object surrounding, including a JSDF officer who's shouting "They are too strong! Send more reinforcements immediately! I repeat, send more reinforcements now!" on portable transceiver. Plasma Snake: "We're very close to frontier command, that column of smoke, after the next turn." Deathshead: "They're still sending in reinforcements, arriving now." Commandos overhear a new, huge wave of noise generated by LAV-25s and choppers. Deuterium: "They are too sweet, I don't mind to feed them full with lead."


	16. Movement Fifteen: Kessel Run

**Movement Fifteen: Kessel Run**

* * *

><p>Location: Frontier Command<p>

"Feed them full with lead!" Commandos are busy to fend off JSDF reinforcements swarmed to here. A grenade is launched and impacts behind them, Specter leans on Cylon to shield him from shrapnel and shockwave, then resumes to her medical procedure on him. Adama fires Panzerfaust 3 at a LAV-25, discards empty launcher, then gets another one from Matrix, fire at next target, other commandos are participating their roles with high efficiency, knocking down enemies. Situation seems to be a stalemate, but it won't stay long. JSDF had determined to claim this place, and is tightening up their attack to do so. Two Chinooks escort by two Cobras appear in sight, also multiple IFVs are rolling near. Chinooks begin to descend behind structures afar, where firepower from frontier command cannot reach, to deliver fresh JSDF meats while two gunships is hovering above as protection, once meats are delivered, Cobras will turn upon commandos for initial strike. Suddenly Cobras lose altitude rapidly and prang near Chinooks' landing zone, come on top of them, two transports are hit by missiles of some sort and crashes. A series of violent explosion occurred from far to near, mixed by JSDF soldiers' desperate screams, enemies who siege on frontier command are plunged into confusion, then start to abandon their positions and run like hell. Adama: "Our comrades are coming! They're pulverizing Japs!"

Most JSDF have escaped, but still a lone LAV-25 is continuing its combat. Price establishes an audio link with tank: "Plasma Snake, report your position." Plasma Snake: "1800 meters to turning, then another 700 meter." Price: "Gimme straight distance." "400 meters." "Good, fire at following coordinates." Price loads a High-Definition map to his PDA attached on arm, his fingers quickly jumps on touch screen, finishes calculation of all necessary data in eight seconds: "From your current position to true southeast, turn south for twelve degrees, fire!" A 120mm heavy-duty armor-piecing shell is launched, it quickly roll off carapace, exposes the needle-like core, passes through four warehouses, namely eight walls, leave a series of holes behind, directly flies into ocean. Price: "Missed, reload and wait for correction." Knowing what just happed, LAV-25 starts engine, ready to escape as it keeps firing at commandos. "Four degrees east from previous coordinates, fire!" The second round, tears down all structures on its path, punches into LAV-25 from one and slices through it, opens a hole on the other side, ends up in ocean as well, like firing a bullet to an egg. Sparks spray out from holes, as if someone is playing with fireworks inside, ammunitions in the vehicle is triggered, turret, which occupies one fourth of its total volume, is blasted sky-high, rolling like a dive athlete then hits on ground like a meteorite. Price: "Good kill! Now JSDF is pulling back. All units meet at frontier command prepare for evacuation!" He turns to Matrix: "We're rolling, tell Sylphid and Kirk to resurface."

Deuterium fires his as well as all commandos' last shot in this operation via AS50 outside frontier command's gate, knock a distant, escaping AH-1, also the last JSDF chopper presents in this region out of sky by nailing the pilot from back. Suffer from severe casualties and get demoralized even severer, there's nothing more JSDF can do but retreat for regroup. After concentrates an even larger force, they strikes back, but meet no counterstrikes. Worrying about some sort of intrigue or trap or both, JSDF advances with extra caution, sweeps every structure and corner. What they don't know is this time commandos have no intension to fight, all of them-also Kotonoha Katsura, had aboard on the submarine and already submerged out of Tokyo Harbor with stealth and auto-navigation activated. Inside the compartment, Specter clamps Duke's damaged artery by a couple of hemostatic pincettes, then sew the vessel up by apposite medical machine. Besides them, Longbow fixes broken bones of Ocelot's arm by steel plates and nails, repairs bone and flesh fragments of this arm little by little. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Everyone looks at Price, who is holding a specialized radio detonator-and stands aside of a large Full-High-Definition screen. What's on screen is live footage collected by a hidden camera installed in frontier command: JSDF had taken there, but nobody's home, unwilling to admit their defeat, JSDF personnel search that place centimeter by centimeter-still nothing worthy but wreckage of electrical devices. Frustrated, some soldiers kick on wreckage and are promptly stopped by officer: "No body touch nothing! There might be booby traps." As he speaks, Prices pushes detonation button, entire frontier command along with M1A1 and two M2 Bradley are engulfed in "big bang" respectively, vaporizing themselves and anything around, deleting all the traces of commandos' activities. As picture disappears on screen by a flash, Price starts summarization: "Although this operation didn't strictly follow plan, but all objectives achieved, and casualties are contained under acceptable level, so I hereby declare mission accomplished, we're now en route China!" Applause, cheers and whistles fill the atmosphere, Duke and Ocelot, who can't applause, thumbs up by their good arms.

"E…excuse me everyone, I…I have something to say to all of you…" Kotonoha walks to center of compartment, facing all commandos, with her pretty dark-purple eyes full of modesty and emotion: "I…was used to live in solitude all the time, confine myself by being excessively reserved, but also passively and desperately waiting someone to lead me into a bigger world. When someone really walked into my little world, I became over-dependent on them, considered they were all I have, after they betrayed me and left me, I once thought all is lost…" Reaches this point, the girl slightly lowers her head, seems to be a sentiment about her harsh time or repenting her past, at a blink she raises her had, with full steadfastness in her eyes: "Now I understand, in this world everyone is connect and influent each other, nobody can be secluded, it's wrong to place all burdens and mistakes on my own shoulders, because so many people are worrying about me, if I continue to seal myself, torture myself, both of me and them will be hurt." Kotonoha looks directly into commandos's eyes: "I will live on with courage, for those who care me, for those who help me, for those who protect me. So…sorry to everyone, and thank you very much!" She finishes with a deep bow. Atmosphere in compartment once again filled with even more tremendous applause, cheers, whistles and…thumbs up: "Bravo!" "You said it!" "That's our princess!" "Our best wishes to you, your highness!" "The Force is always with you!" etc. Simcity walks to Kotonoha, gently pats her shoulder: "Milady, you had opened the gateway to a brand new world, it's all up to you to take the first step, and to continue move forward." Kotonoha's smile has come back to her: "I know, thank you commander."


	17. Finale: New Dawn

**Finale: New Dawn**

* * *

><p>Fifteen Days later.<p>

Location: Beijing, detailed position classified.

In the communication room of command HQ, in front of Kotonoha's father there are two giant screens, link to different secret places with signals well encrypted.

Kotonoha's father: "So Japanese government had been reconstructed?"

On the right screen is Abu, his communicator in Japanese congress: "Yes. When all the evidences of their corruption and crime were broadcasted by the medias, they could do nothing but admit what they had committed. Now we have a brand-new Japan, new government presents their appreciation." He opens an exquisite box, shows Kotonoha's father a medal consisted by a gold-edged triangle, with a large golden eagle on it.

Kotonoha's father: "But we had made a mess in capital of our fatherland…"

Abu: "That's OK. There's an ancient saying: 'Compare with defending a corrupted country, the better choice is to accelerate it's abolishing in order to renew it'. Besides your operation was executed carefully, minimized casualties and property loss. The amount of illegal wealth that new government confiscated from ex-government is excessively enormous, more than sufficient to rebuild entire capital sector."

On the left screen is communicator in Chinese National Security Agency, General Zealot_Sonic: "Chinese government seizes a chance to promote Sino-Japan relationship at all factors with new Japanese government, Japanese side is also willing to do so. Thanks to you and your men's efforts. You deserve this." The general opens an exquisite box, shows a medal consisted by a large golden star, an iron-plate of regular-pentagon, a steel sickle and hammer.

Abu: "Those hostile officials of ex-government won't border you anymore. They are being charged by multiple accusations including corruption and slaughter. Now we are cleaning remaining issues, before they're finished, I suggest you temporarily change IDs and spend a vacation in foreign lands."

Doorbell rings, Commander Simcity's voice on another communicator: "Sir, your family is here." Kotonoha's father: "Let them in." Door opens, Kokoro rushes in: "お父さん！" Her father raises her with arms: "Let me see…not bad, had grew up a little again?"

Kokoro: "はい！お父さん！" Then Kotonoha and Manami come in with smile.

Kotonoha: "お父さん、私…"

Kotonoha's father: "I understand. Now nothing is better than having you here and recovered." The family is reunited happily.

Abu: "I'm jealous of you, sir. See you in a few months." Right screen returns to stand by mode.

General: "I concur. See you next time. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to this sector of this planet." Left screen enters stand by mode too.

Another fifteen days past.

Location: Somewhere in Sichuan province.

Endless stretch of mountains looks like a gigantic folding screen of emerald. On one of the peaks, a place without plants, a surpassingly beautiful girl with silky, haunch-length dark-purple straight hair puts a finished red sweater and a paper cup of specialized lemonade on the ground, lights them up. Watching they burn, the girl calmly says: "Good bye, Makoto-kun. I promise you I'll bravely live with happiness and health every single day, take care myself and my family. Look at me, I will not let you down." Fire fades, wind blows ash into azure, cloud-filled sky, to chase the lost soul beyond horizon.

Simcity, had been promoted to Colonel, approaches from behind: "Excuse me milady, your family is waiting."

Kotonoha turns with smile: "わかりました。ありがどございます。"

As she walks to the armored transport vehicle with her family onboard, Colonel Price appears beside Simcity, whispers to him: "Are you not to go with her? Princess is on a vacation."

Simcity slowly shakes head: "I'm princess's guard, not a prince. All I want is protecting her."

Price: "That works to me pal. Say, shall we go to a concert hall forsome Handel or Mozart stuff this weekend?"

Simcity: "I have no objections buddy." They walk to another armored transport vehicle.

* * *

><p>Ending Theme: A Brand New Day (extracted from <strong>ACE Combat 6: Fires of Liberation<strong>)

Lyrics:

The dawn, a brand new day

The sun, beating back the endless night

A ray, of warmth, around me

At last, I see, the light

To dance, with morning birds

High trees swaying, sunlight shines so clear

So let, the clock march onward

I am safe and home, a new world is here

Oh won't you take, my hand, and fly away?

Where spirits soar, far as eyes can see

As planes draw lines in the clear blue skyway

Lift our souls, and we're free

And though we know, the dusk, will seize the skies

Shadows above, dark as they may seem

They show us why, as time, passes by, we must realize,

Now, is the time to love, is the time to live, is the time to dream

The dawn, a brand new day

The sun, beating back the endless night

So let, the clock march onward

I am safe and all is right…

Because… this is new world… is here…


End file.
